obsolete Hope
by Numbers66
Summary: Team RWBY find themselves stuck in a predicament, with no way back, a unusual Voice guides them but as things fall apart around them will the team have enough time to get out alive. Contains Possible Violence, Nudity, Physiological and Horror.


Chapter 1: Wake up

_Side Note: Some Original characters May be within this Story, For now its tagged as __Regular, If Users think otherwise please message me, Thanks._

Loud hissing sprays as the machine clicks and gears rotate, a loud thump echoes through the ground as a body hits the ground. "Wake up! You got to wake up!" a statically voice says. The body twitches and starts to cough, they sit up to puke out clear jelly like liquid "Good you're awake…" the voice adds but static makes the rest of the sentence unclear.

The person on the ground looks around, looking behind they see a large tube with pipes coming out from it and cut off wires inside With their vision blurry, looking forward they see another tube but this one seems to be closed, a glass view allowing someone to look inside but from the ground they can only barely make out a figure of a person.

After coughing more liquid out they stand up using a Desk like Terminal beside them, Dizzy and disoriented they try to relax. "You need to get out of here…" the voice says with loud static in the background, "get to safety, you need to leave". Dizzy, they look down to barely see their naked Body covered in some kind of dry water, their vision starts to focus more and they are able to see inside the tube.

"Yang?" a voice barely comes out of them, walking towards the other two nearby, they notice their other team members, Weiss and Blake, all three of them are naked inside the liquid filled tube, with wires in the back and some kind of mask that creates bubbles, their alive and breathing.

"You need to get out" The voice says,a little more clear than before. "Can you remember your name?" the Voice asks.

"Ruby" She whispers, "my name is ruby" she faintly replies to the voice.

"Ruby?" the voice repeats then becomes silent for a moment. "Your the leader of this group, reason i woke you up first, you need to leave" the voice says quickly.

"Why?" She mutters. "I need to help my team"

"It's not safe here" The voice replies with a growth of static. "Oxygen is limited, you need to get out so I can keep the pods pumped with it" it added with a rough voice.

"I can't just leave them" Ruby says as she places her hand on Weiss's Glass part of her tube.

"I am trying" The voice calmly says. "I took some time to get you out, i need your help, but first you need to get to the safe zone just outside this room" it added. Ruby hesitates but listens then heads towards the Metal Door, the keypad has only two buttons on it, she presses the left one but nothing happens however after pressing the right, the door slides open and slides itself inside of the wall.

Ruby walks out and shivers as a cold breeze curves around her skin, she's in a Very large circular room that looks like a wheel, the centre empty as the floors above and below becomes visible. Ruby gasp, she's high but not at the top.'this place is big' Ruby thinks to herself. Looking around the floor, she sees a total of 8 Doors, 1 looks like a lift or some kind and the other is metal, just like the door she came from. Before Ruby could move and inch the Door to her team closes, as it does the vents quickly push out air and a second door comes from the room and seals the entrance more, Her eyes widen. "What are you doing?" She frustratingly asks.

"Am resealing it and taking out the oxygen" The voice says. Ruby tenses up. "Don't worry, it's still inside the tubes, they will be okay, just get to the safe room" it says as it attempts to comfort her. Ruby walks toward the closest doors and attempts to open them, they're locked, she ends up in front of the metal door, a light with two arrows pointing at each other and some kind of word, either a different language or her eyes isn't focused enough to see. The controls seem to have a keypad on it but its not functioning so she pushes the right button on the top and just like the previous door, it slides open. "Good your inside, you may want to check the locket, you can't stay here long, the door can not seal" The voice says before a loud stretch of static comes from the speakers around.

Ruby closes the door, confirming what the voice said, it slides shut but leaves a small gap. Locking inside the lockers Ruby eyes light up and a smile comes to her face. After a moment Her combat outfit is on but no weapon appears to be in the locker. "Where's Crescent Rose?" She asks but doesn't get a response. The room is small but has a comfy looking bed, next to the bed and far from the door a table with a Device sitting on top of it, Ruby walks towards it and see that it has a bunch of numbers listed on it. "Looks like our scrolls but.."

"Scroll?" She gets interupted. "is that what they are called, hmm interesting" the voice added.

"You saw them?" Ruby askes.

"Yes, those and your weapons were sent to…" It pauses. "I don't know, i cant access that information, though they might either be in the laboratory or armory" the voice adds with a concerned tone.

"Where are they?" Ruby asks.

"Somewhere you can't get to" The voice says quickly. After a short moment of silence, it speaks again. "You need to get the Oxygen going again so i can let your friends out, Go to the lift and go to the bottom floor, the pad you have in your hand will show you the cdes needed to get into the safe rooms but thats all i can do for now" The voice explains.

"How am i meant to do that?" Ruby asks with concern.

"I will send instructions to the tablet when you reach the room" It replies. "now get some rest then go" it adds before Going completely silent, not even a static sound its present. Ruby sighs and lays down on the bed, the comfiness makes her relax, a strange sensation goes round her as like its lifting her body off the ground even though she can feel the bed, it's a strange feeling but it's somehow comforting nevertheless.

After Some time Ruby opens her eye to a dimly lit room, sitting up she feels more focused and no longer dizzy, her eyes no longer fuzzy, the small nap helped. Standing up she takes a breather, clicks the device into a small tablet and puts it in her pockets before walking out of the safe room. The lift sits on the other side of the large room, she speed walks, when she approaches the button is pushed and the doors quickly open and she walks inside as quick as it opens, The lift only has one floor liten up, pushing the only one available she goes down.

The ift takes time to go down, as if it goes on forever. In thought Ruby thinks of what happened to her and her team before suddenly being here. 'Last thing I remember was…' She Thinks for a moment then suddenly Gasps 'We were on our way to Atlas...' Her thoughts were interrupted when the lifts door opened, slowly walking out she looked to her left, a long dimly lit hallway while to the right looks the same but with a flashing light in the distance. Ruby Decides to go right, walking through the long hallway she finds herself in front of another steel Door that has 'saferoom' printed above, this one has the keypad that lights up. Ruby keeps the room in mind and continues down the hallway.

After another minute of walking she finds an alternate path, looking down the path her eyes light up as she sees a big set of double doors with 'Oxygen Filtration' above it. Ruby runs towards it and pushes onto it but nothing happens, there are no handle to attempt to pull either. "Am at the door, i can't get in!" ruby loudly says though not too loud to be shouting. "Hellooo?" She adds, before she could say another word she hears a noise echoing from through the halls behind her.

"Hide in the vent behind you" The voice suddenly says out of nowhere. Ruby looks around and sees a vent a few feet from the ground. "Hurry, it's coming!" The voice adds. Ruby jumps and grabs the vnt then pulls herself up into it. The vent is pretty big so she was able to turn herself around to peck out. After a short moment a Familiar creature appears.

"Grimm" Ruby Says under her breathe. The creature has sharp white claws and teeth, it looks around sniffing the air before growling, a tense minute later the creature walks away, it looked like it may have come from the dimly lit area Ruby seen earlier. "You never told me the Grimm were here too" She spits out as she climbs out the vent.

"Grimm…" The voice pauses. "That's what they are called." it adds.

Ruby's face looks a little puzzled."How many of them are here?" She asks. The voice doesn't answer. "Well as long as there isn't any alphas I should be fine." she adds as she breathes carefully. She walks towards the door but before she says anything the Door starts to open, its loud as the two doors slides open.

"You better get in." the voice says before being interrupted by a noise from the halls. "Oh Oh… it's coming back, hurry get in.'' it adds with worry. Ruby jumps in while the door still opens, the creature appears around the corner, sniffing the air before facing towards Ruby. Her eyes widen as the door starts closing again. The creature howls and growls before running towards her. It pounces quickly but only its head and arm gets through, Ruby steps back as it tries to claw at her, it gives off one last growl before falling its claws back before the doors close on them.

"Phew, that was a little closer than comfort" Ruby says as she gives off a nervous laugh. "Right now what?" she asks as the creature beyond the door bangs on it. The Device makes a sound, she clicks it open again and sees a list of instructions. Making sure to follow it as much as possible she concentrates and works for a time.

After some time passes, the door still being banged on, she walks up a set of stairs to do the last few steps. "Can I ask you for your opinion?" the voice asks as she works, Ruby Nods but stays silent." we need power but the area with the generator has no light, what team member you recommend going to fix it?" it asks without hesitation.

Ruby pauses as the final task of flicking a twitch is all she needs to do. "Well Blake is a faunus so she can see in the dark naturally." She Replies. "Though i don't think She knows anything about a Generator."

"No worries, like you she will also get instructions" the voice comforts. "Now please confirm what one this member is?" it adds.

Ruby gives off a slightly concerned face before answering."The one with Black hair and…"

"Ears?" The voice interrupts. Ruby looks annoyed then nodes to confirm. "Good, after you turn this on, i'll start waking her up" it says as Ruby throws the twitch down. Nothing happens for a moment but after some time waiting the machine vibrates and powers up, a loud humming noise emanates from it as it does so. After some time the humming quiets down and the machine starts up pumps, the air around feels fresher as it pushes air around the room and through the vents.

"Done" Ruby Excitally says. The voice doesn't reply but the door does as it gets smashed open, she gasps as the Grimm Beowolf walks into the room, staying out of sight she looks around, the only way to go is around the top floor so walking out the door to the catwalk she slowly goes round the room but end up going into a deadend.

Ruby covers her mouth as she sees a body sitting next to a door, the body looks like it's in a pretty bad state with tears in its stomach and the chest tore open, laying in its hand though is a pistol like weapon, Ruby lights up and silently picks it up. Opening the clip she notices that it's not Dust made. 'As long as it does the job' she links to herself. Before leaving again she notices a card in the other hand, picking it up she looks at it, a blue card with no information on it but a barcode, looking at the door she notices it has a card slot on it so she tries the door with it but it shows a red light. Going back with the weapon in hand she walks a few steps before looking down. 'Where did it go' she thinks to herself as the Beowolf is nowhere to be seen, as she stands to look around the room she hears a growl, quickly looking toward the control room she sees it coming up the stairs.

The Beowolf Growls loudly in Ruby's direction before sprinting towards her, she quickly reacts and fires a shot towards it, the round scraping its arm, still moving fast she takes another two shot, the first staggers it and the next brings it down. Ruby sighs in relief, the Huntress knows well enough, she fires another shot at it and the body dissolves into smoke. 'Maybe i should go to the saferoom before more come' she tactically thinks.

Ruby Quickly runs down the stairs and heads towards the saferoom with her new temporary gun in hand. As she approaches the door her gaze becomes worry as she notices more Beowolf coming down the hallway, she quickly gets the tablet out and finds the code but as she looks through the Grimm spots her and growls before the group charges down the hallway, she puts in the code and the door opens, firing a few shots off at them she quickly gets inside, the door seals shut just before they slam into it, clawing at it, they make no progress on opening it.

Ruby Sighs again in relief as she does she throws the now empty weapon on the table that's opposite the bed, she sits down on the comfortable mattress and as she does her eyes gets distracted by a box sitting on the table. Standing up she looks in the box. 'Thank you' she thinks with a relieved smile, the box is full with ammo, she reloads the clip, counting how many can fit. 'Ten.. Eleven.. Twelve.. Hmm twelve' she thinks to herself as she puts the clip in the gun. Looking at the box again, she has enough for one more full clip.

Placing the gun on the table, she relaxes on the bed before laying down on the weightless mattress. "I got a weapon" She says, hoping the voice would hear. "Not much but should be enough to protect myself" she adds before dozing off to sleep.

"Sleep…" the voice silently says. "this is only beginning" It ends and turns the lights in the room off.


End file.
